Radio-frequency identification (RFID) uses electromagnetic fields to automatically identify and track the objects to having RFID tags attached thereto. The RFID tags contain electronically stored information. RFID tags are used in many industries, including but not limited to the automobile industry, the pharmaceutical industry, food industry, aviation industry, education, livestock maintenance and the like. Each of the RFID tags incorporate an ID that communicates with a networked system to enable tracking of the objects to which they (RFID tags) are attached.
Security check is a prime concern in travel terminals, malls, public gatherings and the like. Security check process includes determining the presence of contraband materials in baggages and identifying people/objects that may cause threat. In an example, airports employ a scanning process to examine each baggage for the presence of contraband materials. Examples of contraband materials include pirated CDs, drugs, weapons, explosives, narcotic substances and the like. Based on the screening process, the baggage is identified as either a suspicious baggage or a legitimate (non-suspicious) baggage. Further, the security personnel are notified about the identification of suspicious baggage. In the aforementioned scenario, the onus is entirely on the security personnel to track the suspicious baggage. Furthermore, there is no provision for real-time, tracking of the suspicious baggage. Even though airports, railway stations and bus stations employ sniffer dogs inter-glia as a security procedure to identify suspicious baggage, such security procedures are not automated, and comparatively easy to evade.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a system that can be attached to baggage without intimating the passenger that he/she is being tracked. Furthermore, there is a need for a system and method for identification and tracking a suspicious baggage using RFID tags.